Beast out of the Sea
This article is about the Beast that came out of the Sea. You may be looking for the , , the or the . The Beast out of the Sea is a figurative creature found in the Revelation 13:1-10 that represents either a personage, kingdom or both. In the end of this age, it will rise up from the sea and make war with the saints. It will blaspheme God and cause the world to worship it. It will be killed but be resurrected. Those who are loyal to the Beast will be forced to prove their loyalty with a mark on their right hand or their forehead. Those who don't will be cut off from society. Those who don't worship this Beast will be killed. Despite the consequences, Christians must refuse its mark and refuse to worship it. This is the Beast who once was, now is not, and is yet to come Revelation 17:8. Description It came up from the sea, having ten horns and seven heads. Each horn had a diadem and its heads had names of blasphemy on it. Revelation 13:1 It looked like a leopard with a bear's feet and a lion's mouth. The gave it miraculous power, throne, and great authority. Revelation 13:2 The author of the Book of Revelation — Revelation 1:1 — noticed that one of the Beast's heads were mortally wounded by a sword but was healed, causing the world marvel at it. Revelation 13:3, 14 The world also worshiped the Dragon and the Beast. They said that there is nobody like the Beast and nobody is able to fight against it. Revelation 13:4 The Beast was allowed for a while to brag and blaspheme . It ruled only for 3½ years. Revelation 13:5 It blasphemed God's Name, His dwelling and those that dwell in . Revelation 13:6 It was allowed to make war with the and overcome them. He was given power over every tribe, people, languages, and nation. Revelation 13:7 Those who are of the world and not of will worship the Beast. Revelation 13:8 Image of the Beast See also: There will be a second Beast — the — who will exercised all the power of the first Beast. Revelation 13:12 It will create an image of the first Beast and make the image seem alive, whether by ventriloquism (a common practice among priests to make idols talk), using modern technology (such as virtual reality technology or animation), or something else. The image of the first Beast will cause everyone to worship it or die. Revelation 13:14-15 Mark of the Beast Main article: The image will order everyone to recieve a on their right hand or their forehead as a symbol of their loyalty to the first Beast; anyone who don't can't be a part of the society. They can't buy or sell without the mark. Revelation 13:15-16 What the mark is is unknown; what is known is its meaning: a symbol of loyalty to the first Beast. Some claim it is a microchip (because of the King James Version's use of "in" in ), or even a tattoo. If something is required to buy or sell and is a symbol of loyalty to the Beast (whatever the Beast may be) then that is the mark of the Beast; everything else is not the mark. End of the Beast One of the bowl judgements will cause darkness to fill the Beast's kingdom and the Beast's subjects to gnaw their tongues in pain. They will blaspheme God because of this judgement. Revelation 16:10-11 After another judgement dries up the , out of the mouths of Dragon and the two Beasts will come three frog-like spirits that will go into all the earth and cause of the nations to prepare for the great day of God. They will be gathered into a place called Armageddon. Revelation 16:13-14, 16 When Jesus comes on His white horse to set up His reign on the earth, this army marshalled together by the frog-like spirits will attack Him. The army will be slain by the words of Jesus and eaten by birds that will be called together by an that will appear to be standing on the sun. The two Beasts will be captured and thrown alive into a lake of burning sulfur, fire and brimstone. Revelation 19:19-21, 20:10 Identity of the Beast The Beast likely represents a person who pretends to be God and also rules the world. It is unlikely that it is an actual beast that looks like what John described. It is also possible that it represents the kingdom of the one who pretends to be God and also rules the world. Many assume that this Beast and the are synonymous. Continue Reading: Verses Persons of the • • • • Army of Locusts • 200 Million Lion-headed Cavalry • • Beast out of the Sea • • Frog-like Spirits • Scarlet Beast